


分裂/Split

by TIANSHU



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TIANSHU/pseuds/TIANSHU





	分裂/Split

分裂/Split

*梗源：《巨大的分裂》 莱昂纳多科恩（每章开头即为原诗）  
*警告：有隐性开车暗示（但是其实是无差），我笔下的人物不属于我，他们有属于自己的高尚的灵魂。

Part Ⅰ

我从来都不喜欢你爱的方式  
如此狡猾，如此陈旧  
但我还是像个和尚那样斋戒  
祈祷能看见你赤裸的身体

我看见你伤害每个人  
一个残暴的统治者  
我告诉自己“愿你的旨意实现我的无足轻重”

1791年12月6日*  
莫扎特的死讯没有在第一时间传过来，至少没有在他死亡当天传过来。  
萨列里知道这件事的原因还是罗森博格的一句好像不在意的提醒——“您知道那位天才已经死了么？我的朋友，我们终于不用再为那小子荒诞的音乐而折磨自己的耳朵了。”萨列里还在作曲，当罗森博格说出这句话的时候，他在想着刚刚那一串音符要用怎样的方式组合才能达到他理想之中的完美。罗森博格第一次在他的朋友以及同僚面前显现出如此的焦急，他觉得萨列里没有听见他说的话（而事实上也确实是这样），但是他不觉得萨列里不在意这些，他有些跳脚，挂在鼻梁上面的眼镜有些许的下滑，露出了他一直注视着乐师的眼睛。焦灼的目光和小皮鞋在地板上击打的声音终于算是引起了萨列里的注意，罗森博格如释重负一般的看着对面这个一身黑的阴沉的家伙。临近圣诞节并没有让黑衣人哪怕是停下来一秒，但是此时他由于小个子剧院院长的提醒停下了手里的笔，抬起阴沉了许久的眼眸看着面前人的眼睛，眼神之中的疑问昭示着他刚刚确实没有听到罗森博格说话的事实。  
罗森博格跳着脚，用手杖在木质地板上狠狠地敲击了几下，引得萨列里投出了略微不满的注视，他的声音里面带着一点焦急，不过也有一丝兴奋。  
“您刚刚没听我说话？我说——我们那位伟大的音乐家，沃尔夫冈莫扎特在昨天已经去见他的父亲去了，以后我们无需再为他的事情操心了，萨列里大师。”罗森博格尤为加重了大师那几个字试图引起萨列里的注意，他仔细观察萨列里的表情想要从对方的脸上看出哪怕是一点开心的神色，但他看到的只有漠然。萨列里只是眨了眨眼，隐藏住了自己眼睛里面罗森博格看不懂的感情，望向了窗外被一层薄雪覆盖的街道——昨天明明还是晴朗柔和的一天，今天偏偏下起了一阵小雪，把整个维也纳变成了淡淡的白色——他往外看了一分钟，或者半分钟，罗森博格在这片该死的安静之中感觉不到时光的流逝。  
一声微不可闻的叹息触摸到了罗森博格的耳膜，轻微的颤动让他有点搞不懂萨列里在想什么，他蠕动着自己的嘴唇想着要如何发问，但首字母在发出之前就被萨列里送客的话语阻拦了。  
“您该离开了，罗森博格，天色已经晚了。”萨列里把自己的注意力从窗外拉回来，这让罗森博格有点好奇地也向刚刚乐师看向的方向瞄了几眼——除了一片薄薄的雪，没什么特别的，天色也不像是萨列里说的那样的晚，太阳还没落山，照射在雪层上的阳光反射出一层金子般的亮光，恰好能照进萨列里的窗子里——他没有看到乐师注意的东西，他有的时候总是搞不懂他的朋友的想法，此时就是其中之一了。但是罗森博格能感受到萨列里送客的意思，他们不总是最好的拍档，但是作为在宫廷之中共事多年的同僚，这份毫不客气的送客技巧他在萨列里以及其他的乐师身上看到过多次了。  
罗森博格在脑中暗笑了几声，他摇了摇头，试图不去了解他朋友的想法，他选择了最好的解决方法，离开这座充满着不明气息的房子，离那个不知道为何如此失意的音乐家远一点，好让自己不被他的感情所影响。  
罗森博格离开了，随着带走的还有萨列里的思绪。  
萨列里让自己的思想随着1781年的初夏开始，那时莫扎特刚刚来到维亚纳，大笑着的青年人有一种年轻气盛的不能被阻挡的气势，他以一种神之子的姿态告诉了所有的人，他就是传播上帝声音的那个人，他的乐曲，他的一切都是那样的让人无法拒绝的——沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，让人无法不称赞的音乐家，让人无法不嫉妒的天才，让人……让安东尼奥·萨列里无法让自己从痛苦之中脱身的神子。  
萨列里看向自己的十字架，捧在自己手里面的，还有挂在壁炉上面的。壁炉之中奄奄一息的炭火发出刺啦的声响，就像是将死之人发出的恸哭，也像是萨列里每晚无法入眠时对上帝的微弱的祈祷。  
他想起自己初见莫扎特的时候，心中涌起的嫉妒和对莫扎特的不认同，想起了当时对天才的音乐的不认同，想起了他的点点滴滴。那个金发的灵魂大声笑着的声音，好像在他入土之后还能听到，女人们的嬉笑以及男性们打趣的笑闹声，酒杯碰撞着发出的刺耳的玻璃撞击的声音，莫扎特的声音，他的音乐——一幕一幕，出现在他的脑海之中，就像是回马灯的画面在不停地重演，他就像是在情感之海上面浮动的船只，他的灵魂飘摇着，在巨大的无法解脱的阴影之下颤抖着，发出请求上帝原谅的祷告。  
萨列里在壁炉前的十字架前跪下了，他的膝盖没有哪一次被磕得那么的疼，胸口的疼痛、膝盖的疼痛，这些痛苦第一次那么的让他感受到想哭的绝望。他大声叫喊着莫扎特的名字，一声又一声的，祈祷着音乐的天使能够听到他的声音。他也叫喊着上帝的名字，他用自己最诚恳的声音大声说道——“上帝啊，这一切都是我造下的罪孽，我对于天才的折辱，对于他的死亡应承担的责任，您想必是知道的！请，请您在把莫扎特带走的时候与我知会一声，好让我能明白我的罪孽已经被赎清……也让我知道，让我知道我已经陷身地狱，我的半个身躯已经踏入泥土，您已经判了我的罪——您，您已经将我的罪全部加于我的灵魂，我将万劫不复！”  
一行水珠顺着萨列里的脸颊流下来，壁炉里面的柴火噼里啪啦地发出燃烧正旺的声音，干枯的部分被火焰吞噬——就像萨列里自己被嫉妒侵蚀的灵魂，迅速地、不留痕迹地消失在人间。  
日转星移，皇宫之中的风声越来越大，人们谈论的声音不断地侵入萨列里的耳朵，一个音乐天才的消失不能让达官贵人做出什么反应，但宫廷作曲家的反常让他们不禁好奇地看着萨列里的脸。他们议论着一切，就像是影子一样，怎样都不能让乐师逃出他们的阴霾，越来越近、越来越近、越来越要杀死他的谣言渐渐地包围了萨列里的周身，他的皮肤变得干燥、眼底下的黑眼圈被越来越白的皮肤衬得异常清晰——皇帝甚至开始询问他的身体问题，宫廷作曲家需要一个好身体，至少皇帝是这么认为的。  
没人知道，这是萨列里斋戒的第三天——这场持久的折磨，还将在以后的日子继续下去。绳索套上了萨列里的脖子，死神的刀刃在萨列里的手中越来越靠近他的脖子，终有一天，萨列里会自己挥动匕首，救赎他自己的灵魂。  
救赎他的罪恶。

*莫扎特的忌日为1792年12月5日，来自百度百科

Part Ⅱ

我喝得太多我丢了工作  
我活的好像什么都无所谓  
而你，你从未出现  
你甚至从未给我一个回答

这是个盲目而破碎的时代  
这个时代禁止仁慈  
我猜我想要搭个便车  
从迷幻剂到宗教

但所有导向灯都已熄灭  
所有指示牌都已不见  
我读的爱之书是错的  
他有个快乐结局

2004年12月24日  
在圣诞节之前丢了工作不是萨列里想要看到的事情，尽管他和曾经的宫廷作曲家有一个名字（谁不会谷歌一下自己的名字呢？），甚至是同样的拼写，但是这位作曲家的好运气可没有到达他的身上，2004年的安东尼奥·萨列里只是一个在圣诞节前一天失去工作的音乐老师，他工作的初中因为一点根本不算什么的错误开除了他——一点小小的批评让学生投诉了他，这本来没什么，但是谁知道这个学生是校长的侄子呢——萨列里看着橱窗里面的面包，有些自嘲地想：“但是我和萨列里大师被陷害的运气可是一样了。”他的身上一分钱也没有，如果超市的打折卷算是钱的话，那他算得上是个亿万富翁，但是当你一分钱也没有，那些打折卷就算是废纸了。  
萨列里揉着自己的肚子，争取让它不再发出那种几乎是悲鸣的咕噜声，他现在甚至不敢去自己租住的公寓，因为房东肯定会在第一时间冲进他的房间，催促他在圣诞节之前把欠了三个月的房钱全都还上，不然他就会被扫地出门。（“但是我现在还是被扫地出门了啊。”萨列里皱着眉头，暗暗地在自己心里面想着这个事实，却羞于把自己的现状说出声音。）萨列里的脑子没有和他的脚步接上线，他任凭自己的步伐把他带到自己最熟悉的地方——他在维也纳的第一个落脚地，他的天堂——皇家琴行*，在这里有最好的钢琴，也有最好的朋友，罗森博格在这里工作，他们几乎无话不谈，从理想到以后的人生（不得不说罗森博格是个敢于做梦的人，他曾经说自己要在维也纳最大的剧院里面当经理，萨列里不想当面说他的不好，但是总是会在他提起这件大事的时候把话题转走），然后他们会坐在一起，像是两个“非专业人士”（罗森博格总是这么说）一样喝得烂醉，然后一起在他们任何一个人的公寓里面疯狂到黎明。  
现在萨列里到了这里，他的肚子还饿着，发出几乎算得上是奏鸣曲的声音。罗森博格在一边的门边上几乎是疯狂的对萨列里挥手，示意他向自己这边过来，但是萨列里的眼睛没有在罗森博格那里，他环视着大厅，把自己的目光久久的凝视在那架钢琴旁边。大厅里面有一架钢琴——几乎每家琴行都会在自己的大厅摆个来吸引注意，至少萨列里觉得是用来吸引注意——萨列里还记得自己给她调弦的时候音锤发出的震动声，美妙的处于音乐之中的触感让他几乎要窒息，但是今天让他窒息的是另一件事物——  
另一个人。  
一个金发的小王子，萨列里想用天使这个词形容他。他自己不是个有特殊性向的人，看在上帝的份上，他的前妻至今还会在某些时候联系他，谈一谈他们的钢琴和曾经一起写出的曲子有没有为人们熟知。相比较萨列里，他的前妻似乎在某些地方更加成功，至少莎拉*现在在剧院有份固定的职业，而不像是他——连一块面包都吃不上的可怜汉，房租和失业几乎要压垮他。但是现在，当他看到那个青年的时候，他身上要压垮他的那些事物仿佛渐渐地消失了，只剩下轻快的，像是在跳舞的灵魂。  
萨列里看到青年的手指搭在琴键上面，修长的指骨像是上帝打造出的圣器，而那双看向黑白琴键的棕色眼睛之中仿佛蕴含着全宇宙的星光——他要开始弹琴了，而萨列里知道他能弹好。萨列里就这么坚定地，不知道为何地看向那个青年，看着那双眸子，那双手，那头漂亮的金发和那整个散发着星光的人。  
第一个音符的出现不是意外，轻快的，让人无法自己的音乐就这么跳跃在大厅之中，金色音符在青年的手下活了起来，随着空气一同起舞。萨列里几乎能用自己的指尖接触到音乐，那些美妙的音符有条不紊地编织在一起，像是一记重锤，也像是一片轻飘飘的羽毛，沉重地、不可拒绝地、但是又轻柔地将萨列里沉浸在青年的音乐世界里面。  
仿佛一见钟情，又像是多年未见的情感击中了萨列里的大脑。  
他爱他，从一开始、又或者从百年之前，他就爱着这个青年。  
罗森博格把他从这种异样的感情之中唤醒，朋友在肩膀上面的击打让他一瞬间清醒了过来，同时也让他注意到了那名青年正在向他们的方向走过来，金色的半长发丝在空气之中飘舞，似乎能够带出一串星星。  
“我的朋友，你可发什么呆啊？”罗森博格看着自己好不容易见到一次的老友竟然在他面前发呆，有点不大爽地拍拍他的肩膀，然后顺着萨列里的眼神看到了刚刚弹奏了一首即兴钢琴曲的金发青年（他在走过来的路上被几个女性拦住了，女孩手里的巧克力和卡片似乎能代表一点什么东西），恍然大悟地叹了口气，“你不知道他？他是莫扎特。”  
“莫扎特？”萨列里终于从发愣之中缓过神来，他看着自己的朋友，眼睛里面带着一点不解，“那个古典音乐家莫扎特？”  
罗森博格摊着手撇撇嘴，表示自己的立场，他一边和萨列里耳语，一边看向莫扎特。“他是个天才。人们都说他是那个莫扎特的后裔，还有人说他们——这个莫扎特和18世纪的那个——有同样的名字，没准他就是莫扎特的转世呢。”  
萨列里的眉毛没有停下上挑运动，他有些不可思议。想想看，现在还有那个孩子会被家长叫做沃尔夫冈呢？还有谁都知道的那个世纪误会——安东尼奥·萨列里杀死了沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，他用嫉妒和自己的自尊心把那个年轻的天才置于死地。他会觉得我真的是害死他的那个么？萨列里在脑海里面这么想。  
“嗯。”萨列里摇了摇头，把自己的奇怪心思从脑子里面甩出去，并且没有把自己的想法告诉罗森博格，事实上他不会告诉任何人。他有些敷衍地回答了朋友的话，在罗森博格表现出不耐烦之前引开了话题，“我今晚可以去你那里借住一晚上么？”  
罗森博格露出恍然大悟的表情，当他想说点什么的时候，莫扎特走到了他们的面前，用一种听起来轻佻浮夸但是看起来严肃异常的语气插进了他们的对话。“希望我没有打断你们的谈话，朋友们，但是我看到这位先生注意我很久了。”莫扎特的嘴角挂着一个微笑，就像是在说今天天气怎么样一样地挑出了萨列里刚刚的失礼，并且用一种欢快的语气知会了萨列里，他已经原谅他了，只是需要音乐教师的一个解释。  
萨列里看着莫扎特的眼睛，他知道自己的灵魂在沦陷，但是他不能让莫扎特知道这一点。萨列里变得有些紧张，天知道他这种在校长面前都不会紧张的家伙，怎么会在一个青年面前紧张得说不出话。萨列里不知道自己现在是应该向上帝请求他的原谅还是直面地回答莫扎特的问题，他不是一个完全的信徒，但是他也不是一个像是能用“我爱你，莫扎特。”这几个字就能解决目前尴尬局面的人。  
当他想说什么的时候，他发现身边的空气安静了，罗森博格张大嘴巴用一种不可思议的眼神看着萨列里，萨列里好像在对方的眼睛里面看到了“伙计，你怎么变成了个到处告白的基佬了？”这一行字。然后他看向莫扎特，对方噙满笑容的脸庞让他变得慌张起来，他几乎想要逃离这个大厅。  
上帝啊，我一定是刚刚把那句话说出来了。萨列里感觉有些无助，他望向天花板，好像是在仔细研究上面的纹理。  
然后他听见了一句话。  
“我也爱你，萨列里先生。”  
莫扎特伸出了他的手，对萨列里露出了真实的微笑，那个画面几乎要印在萨列里的脑子里。  
“我想我们可以开始约会了，萨列里——安东尼奥。”  
安东尼奥·萨列里，在圣诞节的前一天失去了工作，但是在圣诞节前一天得到了一个情人。他的裤兜里面有一张写着莫扎特联系方式的纸，上面的字迹因为他出的汗变得有些模糊，但是还能看出青年活泼的字体。也许这是上帝定下的吧。  
在罗森博格公寓的床上面，萨列里把熟睡的朋友拨到一边，拿出那张纸条，用自己平生最快的速度编辑了一条短信。  
-沃尔夫冈，明天是圣诞节，我们可以出来？  
-当然，安东尼奥。我在琴行等你。:)  
莫扎特的讯息回复的快得异常，萨列里几乎要怀疑他一直在抱着手机，等待着他的信息。  
萨列里躺在床上，面前是他不熟悉的天花板。  
也许我该赶紧找个工作了。萨列里默默地想。这一切快得可怕，失业、恋情、生活，但是一切还得继续，不是么？这回，萨列里会自己掌握他的爱之书。

*虚构的罗森博格工作的地方，随便起了个名字，搞笑的:)。  
*忘了萨列里历史上面的妻子叫什么，虚构了一个名字  
*相关资料纯属瞎写  
Part Ⅲ

而当系统遭到冲击  
变得面目全非  
那些被我忘掉的简单事情  
重新回到他们甜蜜的位置

我想我看见你带着一个孩子  
我想我听见你在哭泣  
你照看下的花园  
一片繁茂安宁

我不记得后来发生了什么  
我刻意与你保持距离  
但纠缠于性爱之结  
我的惩罚已经被取消

你的解药在我手里  
你的手指在我发间  
吻从我们唇上开始  
抵达我们身体的每一处

而当我收拾好想要离开  
你却把我拉到身边  
要我做你夏娃的亚当  
在巨大的分裂发生之前

被拴牢在这儿我们无法动弹  
除了我们彼此之间  
我们伸展我们沉溺犹如百合  
从无处可去到世界中心

在这儿我无法轻易  
去追踪美丽的线条  
但线条还是被追踪  
爱喜欢来去自由

在这儿无罪可认  
也没有罪人要饶恕  
有规定法律必须休息  
在法律被写好之前

在这沉默被抹去  
背景全部拆除  
你的美无从比较  
没有镜子，也没有影子

1796年12月25日  
圣诞节*对于萨列里来说还算重要，一份大餐，一天没有工作的时光，让他能忘记大部分的烦恼。这天他会挥退所有的仆人，不再教导学生，也不再想那些纠缠着他身体的恶魔，那些执念在这天不能到达他。  
这天的安东尼奥·萨列里是自由的。  
萨列里的十字架表面的银已经氧化变黑，他每日的祈祷、每日寻求的救赎上帝就能听到——这是萨列里期望的事情，他的祷告词已经烂熟于心，他所做的一切都是为了那一个名字，他不敢说出的、被人们议论纷纷的名字。  
尽管如此，但是萨列里终究还是不能逃脱自己为自己构建的阴影。女仆走了，这间老师留下的空房子里面只剩下了萨列里自己，妻子女儿在遥远的老家过圣诞节。  
这空间中只剩下萨列里一个人，享受着煎熬万分的寂寞和痛苦。  
从一开始，萨列里就不该觉得他已经能够放轻松，天才的灵魂仍然纠缠着他，只是他还未曾睁开自己的眼睛，看到那个金色灵魂的所在。上帝在萨列里看不到的地方发出微笑，他的信徒竟然如此纠结于不存在的罪孽，以至于金色天使的一道虚影就在他身边游荡。  
于是第五天*，上帝纵容天使走出了天堂，允许他去救赎误判自我的灵魂。  
萨列里觉得有什么在拉扯着他，细小的不可察觉的指引从十字架之中流出来，缠绕着他的手掌，紧握着他的心脏。有轻微的呢喃告诉他，他应当去一个地方，他应当要看一些东西。  
于是安东尼奥萨列里扔下了自己的乐谱，扔下了冷清的空无一人的大宅子，他像孩提时一样的兴奋，走在路上面的身姿甚至让平日见到他的商户感到吃惊——一向严肃的萨列里大师，竟然还会有如此轻松快乐的时候！（买面包的老板悄悄地和自己的妻子说：“我还以为萨列里大师是个严肃的人呢。”）  
人们的私语流进了萨列里的耳朵，但是他不在意。  
他的手中紧握着十字架，他相信那是上帝的指引，指引他获得自己的救赎。乐师的手心出了汗，银制品因为萨列里的手掌变得潮湿，像是一条难抓的泥鳅一样从他的手中滑了出来，顺着被大雪凝结成冰的路面一直向前滑过去，它躲过了驰骋的马车，也绕过了抱着面包的妇人，轻盈的滑到了一名少妇面前，在她的靴子上面轻快的撞了一下，发出了叮当的响声。  
萨列里认识那名少妇，她曾经是莫扎特的妻子，在天才走后的第一年就改嫁别人，带着他们的两个儿子顶上了别人的姓氏。  
康丝坦斯弯下腰，捡起了看起来十分贵重的十字架，银制品上面带着的雪花和汗水让她好奇这个精致的玩意儿到底是从哪里来的，手中沉甸甸重量让她感到这座十字架的重要——而十字架的主人就在人群之后，看着康丝坦斯，一双浑浊的棕色眼睛看着在阳光下发亮的银器，看着她的眼睛，看着——看着她牵着的孩子。  
那是小莫扎特。  
他有一双与父亲相同的明亮的眼睛，其中的灵性让他不禁想起了当初音乐天才的神采飞扬、他的穷困潦倒、他的生……他的死。  
萨列里闭上眼睛，想着这也许是上帝给予他的惩罚。  
我受的罪还不够！他的灵魂在腐朽的躯壳里面大声哀嚎着、无声地流下眼泪。他便是罪人，他的嫉妒，他的罪孽，仅仅靠五年的时间不能赎清。  
萨列里睁开眼睛，瞳孔之中透露的是无尽的绝望与自罚，他想着，近乎卑微的想着——主啊，让我再看一眼莫扎特吧，让我再看看那个金色灵魂绽放的光彩，再看看……  
他透过人群看过去，莫扎特曾经的妻子握着他的孩子的手——找不到银饰主人的少妇决定先将十字架拿回家，至少可以补贴家用，让他们过一次好的圣诞节——四岁的小孩子还没有戴假发，淡金色的头发在圣诞节的阳光之下变得金黄，像是他父亲的颜色。有一只手搭在孩子的身上。  
一只手？萨列里突然一惊，他揉了揉自己的眼睛，好让自己能够看清楚那片虚影是什么。  
一只手，搭在孩子肩膀上的是一个青年人的手，指腹上面好像有长时间弹钢琴留下的茧子，大片花哨的蕾丝当做袖口包裹住了手腕，绣着红色暗花的袖子包裹着漂亮的小手臂，再向上看是一头熟悉的金发，不爱打理的金发有些杂乱的在午后的风里面飘动着，就像是——就是莫扎特。  
莫扎特发现了萨列里的注视，他回过头露出了一个灿烂的微笑，把手指抵在了自己的嘴唇上。  
“别说话，萨列里。”萨列里听到自己的脑海里面响起了莫扎特的声音，他无声地大喊起来，  
手指在咽喉上面扣住，印下了青紫的痕迹。  
萨列里转过身，试图说服自己看到的全都是幻觉，但是每一个影像都显得那么清晰，就像是那个青年真的站到他的面前，对他微笑一样。萨列里放开了自己的脚步，逃离那片人群，逃离那片幻觉。  
汗水从他的脖颈留下来，卡在他的领子上面，留下一圈阴湿的痕迹，圣母的歌声在他耳边回荡，他的呼吸变得不稳定，就像是一个即将失去性命的重症患者一样的疯狂的汲取空气之中的氧气。冷硬的空气把他的肺洗了一遍，当萨列里到达自己家的门口时，他几乎是要哭出声一样的打开门，癫狂一般的跑向十字架——挂在壁炉上面的那个——炉火还是他离开的时候的状态，噼里啪啦的发出激烈燃烧的声响。  
萨列里连外套都没有脱就那么跪在十字架前面，他的脸上挂满泪痕，他的手指颤抖着合在一起，大声的问着上帝，他问——  
“我的主啊！为什么您还不肯原谅我的罪行！”  
“仁慈的上帝，为什么我还能看到已死之人的灵魂，为何我还能听到他的呢喃！”  
“难道您从来就未原谅过我的罪孽么，原来，原来一切都是我的自作多情么！”  
“主啊，请回答我，请回答您卑微的信徒、您早已定下的罪人吧！”  
“我的罪，我的罪何时能够赎清？”  
萨列里哭得像是个得不到糖果的三岁孩童，他的眼泪滴在地摊上、滴在烈火里、滴在他的手掌上。火焰燃烧的声音越来越剧烈，然后他好像在隐约之中听到了上帝的声音。  
“安东尼奥·萨列里，你没有罪。”  
所有的罪孽，都是你自己为自己加上的。  
但是萨列里没有听到，或是说，他不相信上帝的言论。他已经着魔了，为这些未曾存在的罪行，他已然无法借由上帝的引导逃脱。  
金色灵魂站在上帝的身旁，落下了一滴因无法救赎萨列里落下的眼泪。

2004年12月25日 上午10:00  
萨列里站在琴行门口，他像是前一天那样紧张，一切都告诉他他不是在做梦——失业、琴行和一个男朋友，昨天刚刚和他告白的，一个爱笑的并且比他年轻五岁的的男孩——但是这又像是一场梦，萨列里拿出来了他的十字架，纯银铸造的、不知道从什么时候就出现在他身边的十字架，上面的纹路看起来就像是在诉说着什么奇妙的故事。萨列里从一开始、从他第一眼看到十字架的时候就觉得这是属于他的东西，当他真的拿到它的时候、当他握着它祈祷的时候，这种感觉变得愈加真实了。萨列里有时觉得自己看到了一个老者，他的头发已经斑白，而他的眼睛却不是浑浊的——一双富有真理的、让人觉得安心的眼睛。萨列里看到老者在祈祷，跪在壁炉前面，以一种极其诚恳的姿态对着他的主他的灵魂祈祷，他的声音是那么的大、又是那么的小，他在说——  
“安东尼奥！”莫扎特从一边的街角跑过来，他的声音显得欢快而富有张力，不仅打断了萨列里的思考，也将他的眼睛吸引到他的身上。活泼的青年像是一只小鸟一样跑过来（萨列里也不想这么形容他，但是他的男友该死的就像是一只快活的百灵鸟。“或者是小鹿斑比*。”萨列里悄悄地加了一句，随后又因为自己不堪的想象红了脸），在萨列里面前站定了，以一种开心的激动的表情看着音乐老师，好像是这样就可以让萨列里的脸上开出一朵花一样。  
莫扎特紧紧地握住了萨列里的手，没等到萨列里要说什么的时候，就牵着他走向了萨列里从未去过的方向，当一切的问好都在一个微笑之中解决的时候，又需要语言干什么呢？  
他们像是两个已经认识百年的人，他们的心脏紧紧地贴在一起，萨列里有一种他在前妻身上从来没有体验过的感受，一块冰雪从冰山之上滑了下来，在冰冷的水中激起一片涟漪。

2004年12月25日 晚上8:00  
莫扎特就是个天使。  
萨列里透过咖啡厅的透明玻璃看向外面，街道上的人们来来往往，商业街上的霓虹灯在圣诞树上面闪着耀眼的光，一颗金色的星星闪烁着，就像是他对面的那个天使。  
萨列里从来没和人一起去过游乐园，或者任何娱乐他自身的地方，但是莫扎特打破了他的界限。当他还在犹豫自己的钱包能不能支付今天的行程的时候，莫扎特已经带着他跑进了最近的游乐场。萨列里的手被莫扎特牵着，炙热的温度让他真切的感觉到了一切的存在，他就像是一个依附在自己躯壳上面的亡灵，被星星的天使的光辉所照耀，终于变成了一个真正的灵魂。  
莫扎特很明显的发现萨列里在发呆，一双棕色的眸子无意识的看向窗户外面的景色，随着亮白雪片的掉落，圣诞节的气氛突然变得浓郁。  
他们不像是别的情侣总是有很多话说，他们只做了一天的情侣，但是却像是做了两辈子恋人。  
“下雪啦。”  
“嗯，下雪了。”

2004年12月25日 晚上12:00  
“安东尼奥，我把一切都交给你。”  
旅馆的房间里面有一股浓郁的清洁剂味道，莫扎特想起了之前萨列里在开房间时的不太好意思，萨列里想起了莫扎特在旅馆门口对他说的话——  
“我爱你。”  
也许他们做不了一辈子的情人，也许他们的关系只能持续一个月、一个星期、甚至在明天清晨就会结束，但是萨列里想，“就享受现在吧。”  
静音的手机在桌子上面发出亮光，写着喜讯的消息在微微闪动。  
-圣诞节假期结束后，请来我校面试。  
一切都会变好的，不是么？

*据说萨列里是个诚恳的教徒，虽然不知道他具体的教派，但就让我们当他过圣诞节吧。  
*天上一天，人间一年！  
*小鹿斑比在发行之后，各大厂家出了很多关于斑比的色情电影（。）  
Part Ⅳ

但现在它来了，一阵掠过的风  
盲目而宁静  
它割伤了我，当我分开你的唇  
它割伤了我们，在你我之间

现在战争可以重新开始  
那些折磨和欢笑  
在真理到达之前，和之后  
我们高声哭喊，一如常人

我不知道这一切将如何结束  
你总是让结局保持神秘  
但哦，你是唯一  
我从未觉得了解的朋友

1800年5月7日  
萨列里变得越来越紧张，几乎一刹那的风吹草动都能让他的神经紧绷起来。他在过去的四年里频繁的看到莫扎特的身影，靠在钢琴旁边、坐在窗沿上面、走在靠近自己房子的小径上、徜徉在他不长修整的花园里，哪里都是莫扎特。  
小莫扎特成了他的学生，一头金色卷发的孩子很像他的父亲，他的乐观和开朗也像是萨列里从来没有见过的那样——瞧瞧，一个杀死莫扎特的人，他竟然在教导莫扎特的孩子，这是何等的讽刺啊！外面的人们这么讨论着，由于康丝坦斯一时的气愤传出的谣言在三年之后也没有消除。  
小莫扎特学的很认真，他似乎知道上帝说的话，萨列里不是他的杀父仇人，只是一个在自我折磨的灵魂。他像是萨列里的亲生孩子，又像是萨列里的寄托，尽管小莫扎特不像是他父亲那样的富有才华，但是萨列里像是在把自己所有知道的一切都在告诉他。  
每天清晨，小莫扎特像是只不受管教的小狮子一样闯进萨列里的房间，在他的教导下面学习钢琴、学习识谱、学习写字和一切他的年龄应该学习的东西。莫扎特的影子有的时候会出现，那片金色的光芒在小莫扎特出现的时候格外的清晰。萨列里看着莫扎特有的时候因为儿子的动作点点头，又有的时候因为孩子的不受管教而皱起了眉毛，但是他从来没有看过萨列里的眼睛。  
“怕是他知道是我害死了他吧。”萨列里在独自弹琴的时候这么想。他还在继续创作，只是他的精力好像是已经不能再创作哪怕一部歌剧了，在莫扎特的死亡之后，他的音乐似乎离他而去，那片天堂已经拒绝了萨列里的进入，仅是能让萨列里在门口遥望一下金苹果的光辉。  
小莫扎特对自己父亲的创作很好奇，尽管萨列里从来都不教授他莫扎特的曲子，但是他总能听到几分自己父亲的旋律。当他悄悄地在萨列里的额房间哼唱小星星协奏曲的时候，也未曾想过自己的老师会对这首简单的儿歌做出如此大的反应。  
萨列里是寻着歌声来到自己的房间的，小莫扎特在哼曲子，萨列里很熟悉的曲子——属于莫扎特的。  
他看到被自己害死的灵魂变得越来越清晰，变得越来越像自己之前在莫扎特还未离开的时候看到的影像，莫扎特拍了拍孩子的肩膀，离开他的幼子身旁，向着萨列里走了过来，萨列里甚至能听到莫扎特的靴子在地板上摩擦发出的声音，每一下都惊心动魄、每一下都要让他的灵魂从胸口跳出来。  
随着莫扎特走到萨列里的身边，小莫扎特的哼唱结束了，他看着自己的老师，露出了一个几乎是救赎一般的微笑。  
“您什么时候能教我弹这首曲子呢？”  
莫扎特的手放到了萨列里的肩膀上，随着这句童声，世界上的一切都静止了。  
隐约之中，萨列里看到莫扎特的身后长出了翅膀，他听到孩童着急地大声地喊着他老师的声音。羽毛在空气之中拍打发出噗噗的令人心情舒缓的声音，萨列里的脑子被一片金色的光芒笼罩了。  
“您没有错。”莫扎特的声音什么时候变得这么温柔？  
“我没有错。”萨列里不自己的的跟着莫扎特说出来了这句话，他的脸上带着微笑。他想到初次和音乐家见面，想到他们因为后宫诱逃演出的争吵，想到他们的合作，想到他们的吻，想到莫扎特的婚礼，想到莫扎特的苍白的脸色，想到他在走之前莫扎特面上释然的表情。  
“萨列里，我已经活到极致。”  
镜子在萨列里面前崩塌，一切困扰他的事物变得像是昨日的尘埃。  
他释然了。  
上帝露出笑容，金色天使终于回到天堂。

2017年4月1日  
这样的日子用来当做这样重要的告白的开始似乎显得有点不太正确。一切已经过去了十几年年，从一开始的激情，到现在的淡然如水，萨列里有的时候觉得他们的感情就像是一堆燃烧的火焰，如今火焰变成了真实的切实存在的火炬，曾经一切困扰着他的感情今天大致可以尘埃落定了吧。  
他该说这些了。  
萨列里从一个音乐老师变成了独立唱作人，他用一份异乡人的口音打动了万千的人，而莫扎特还是那个神童，他做出的曲子让世界级的大师都为之动容。他们相互依存，但是又不相互干扰。  
罗森博格（他现在真的是维也纳最大的剧院的经理了）拍了拍萨列里的肩膀，给了他些许的勇气，朋友的支持和自己的坚持，一切都只差当事人的一句同意了。  
一切事情的起始都是从琴行开始，也应当从琴行结束。  
萨列里像是十三年前的圣诞节一样不安的站在琴行的门口，等着他的天使赴约，丝绒的盒子被他攥在手里面，就像他的信仰。  
随着一阵脚步声，莫扎特出现了，他就像之前的每一次约会一样（尽管他们早就住到了一起），兴高采烈得像个孩子，他的笑容能够拯救萨列里的一天。  
萨列里走过去，走向自己的情人，走向自己爱了十三年的人。而在他想要给莫扎特一个拥抱的时候，他在没有一颗石子的地面上面滑了一跤，引得罗森博格从琴行的门口探出脑袋想要了解萨列里的情况，丝绒的盒子从萨列里手里面滚出去，停在了莫扎特的面前。  
啪的一声，盒子打开了，露出了里面萨列里精心挑选的银制戒指。  
莫扎特站在那里，他有些惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，然后跑向萨列里，把他从地上扶起来，在随手扑打着萨列里身上的灰尘的时候，他小声的在萨列里的耳边说。  
“我同意了，安东。”  
萨列里又在平地上摔了一跤。  
罗森博格大笑着从琴行里面跑出来，和莫扎特一起扶着萨列里走进了琴行，一片星星的烟雾好像从空气之中升起来了，围绕在他们的身旁。  
婚礼定在五月七日。

1825年5月7日  
萨列里已经在疗养院里面呆了两年，或者三年，他老了，已经记不清自己身处何方了。他的房间里面有架钢琴，他总是用自己的干枯的手指在上面胡乱的按出一串优美的音符。  
今天是个特殊的日子，萨列里的小女儿和小莫扎特都来看他，安静的疗养院里面充满了女性的欢笑和男性的问候。  
萨列里觉得到那个时间了。  
他看向天花板，但是看到了蔚蓝的天空，许久未见的莫扎特站在他的身边，牵起了他的手。耳边的一切变得不是那么的清晰，尘世间的喧嚣好像已经从他的耳边离开了，女儿的声音、小莫扎特的声音渐渐地变淡，美丽的弦乐声从云朵之中传出。  
莫扎特牵着他站起来，萨列里有些惊奇地看着自己的双手，本来长满老人斑皱缩的双手重新变得年轻有力。萨列里往身后望过去，看到自己的女儿抱着自己的身躯，老人似乎已经熟睡。  
“莫扎特。”他转过身，坚定的眸子看向莫扎特。  
“萨列里，我说过我们会再见面。”莫扎特露出一个微笑，灿烂得像是颗太阳。  
“我们该走了。”

On se reverra, On se reverra  
我们会再见， 我们会再见  
Là où rien n’est plus rien  
那一无所有之处  
On comprendra d’où l’on vient  
我们了解我们来自那一无所有之处  
S’il faut mourir  
如果不免一死  
Autant vivre à en crever  
那就活到极限  
Tout retenir pour tout immoler  
保有一切是为了消耗所有  
S’il faut mourir  
如果不免一死  
Sur nos stèles, je veux graver  
我要在我们墓碑刻上  
Que nos rires  
我们的欢笑  
Ont berné  
愚弄了  
La mort et le temps  
死神与光阴

END


End file.
